


Pink 0.5 Mechanical Pencil with a Twisty Eraser

by CtrlAltDel



Series: Gay High School AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink was the color of young love or some shit like that. Karkat wondered if that applied to mechanical pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read Homestuck lmao

Karkat tapped his pink mechanical pencil against his desk as he waited for the bell to sound so he could get out of the worst class in the history of the world called English.

The pencil wasn't his by the way. It was Feferi's. She let him borrow 3 weeks ago and he still hadn't bothered to give it back because it was a pretty awesome pencil. It was jammed full of 0.5 lead sticks and it still had yet to run out despite him breaking the lead when he writes to hard which was all the time. The eraser was a bit worn but the twist up feature made sure that he never actually ran out. And you clicked a button of the side instead of making the lead go up every time you decided to erase something, which he also did frequently.

So all in all it was a pretty cool pencil and he should probably invest in buying some of his own in case Feferi suddenly decides that she wants the pencil back, or he loses/breaks it. 

Which with his track record with writing utensils, was completely possible.

"Mr. Vantas if you're done staring at the back of Pyrope's head can you answer the question that is on the board?"

_No hablo Inglés_ was the first thing that popped into Karkat's head which was absolute bullshit since he was almost completely fluent in it since this is America and Americans don't tolerate non english speaking individuals. Especially if those individuals came from south of the border with skin darker than what you could get artificially from a tanning bed or that spray stuff that you can buy from Target.

But Karkat's was so deep into his pink pencil spiel that he hadn't come up with anything better to say than _no hablo Inglés_.

So he said it and got an abundance of snickers and small giggles from his fellow classmates. 

Assholes.

"Really?" The teacher, Mr. Sleuth, asked. "No wonder you're failing this class." 

The roar of laughter that erupted through the room lasted until the bell rung and Karkat took his books and grabbed Sollux's arm and pulled him out of the godforsaken class.

"You could sue him." Sollux said though how he said 'sue' sound an awful lot like 'thue' but Karkat knew what he meant because he wasn't an asshole who based people based on how they talked (hint hint to a _certain_ theatre geek who spent all of his time not tailing behind Feferi being an asshole). "You could say he was being racist or something like that." 

"Drop it." Karkat muttered pushing his hair back. "Let's just not think about that asshole."  
\--  
Dave walked into class with a half empty can of Monster with John walking behind him telling him how unhealthy said half empty can of Monster was.

"It's filled with a whole bunch of bad stuff and you'll just end up crashing and burning!" The blue eyed baby faced Egbert said, more like whined.

Dave replied by taking a long sip from the can and a "Ahhh." and then a "Relax Egbert." because Egbert seriously needed to relax. Like 3 years ago.

"It's your early funeral." John said as he sat down at his seat which was halfway across the room from Dave because Sleuth actually assigned seats by last name.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Strider says taking his seat in the slightly off center center of the class.

He was about to get into his classroom mode where he stared at the board until either he was called on or the bell rung when he saw a pencil in the seat next to him.

"Sweet." He murmured reaching over the grab the pink pencil and spun it a few times between his fingers. "Free pencil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't all that interesting and I've probably messed up the characters a lot which brings me to say once again that I've never read homestuck farther than the first act.
> 
> Also I've decided that this will be around 5 parts and it'll be a really really simple plot with a simple solution but it might start its own series thing??? Maybe if I can handle it.

Karkat Vantas had the observation skills of a hawk.

A blind hawk who's had both wings clipped rendering it unable to observe anything. Or fly. Or be useful in anyway.

His lack of observation skills is why Karkat didn't notice his perfect pink pencil missing until he settled down on his bed getting ready to do his math homework.

When he didn't see the pencil in the front pouch of his red Power Ranger bookbag (don't fucking judge) his first instinct was to calmly dump everything from his bag and scavenge around for it.

Half of his things were either crumbled and on the floor or crumpled and on his bed before he came to the conclusion that he did not have the pencil in his possession. Which was _totally_ fine. He's lost pencils before.

But they weren't really awesome and pink and _Feferi's_.

What if she decided that she wanted her amazing pencil back.

He couldn't mess up the Latino bonding they had just started last year in freshmen year. It wasn't like they were friends but they understood the struggles of being from south of the border with a mainly European ethnic school. The only other person who could possible have 1/10th of that connection with was Gamzee.

And Karkat hadn't been on speaking terms with Gamzee since 7th grade when the taller, more impressionable of the two discovered weed. Marijuana. Cannabis. Mary Jane.

Whatever you call it.

And Karkat was cool with ingestion of 'that herb' (hell, he's _done_ it a few times in Sollux's basement when Mituna was passed out on the couch). But Gamzee went crazy and stupid and flunked 8th grade. Twice.

_Twice._

So Karkat cut off all ties with him after he showed absolutely desire to change the fact that he was too laid back for him own good. 

And Karkat should stop thinking about that idiot because he had to find that pencil ASAP.  
\--  
Dave was the coolest guy in the school. He owned the sweetest shades anyone have ever had. He dropped some of the sickest beats that anyone who discovered his Soundcloud have ever heard.

He was also played flute in the school band.

Which was significantly way less cool than the three things that were mentioned before, but because he did it the flute at least 75% cooler. 

Maybe 80%.

"you don't have to carry this stupid drum around. Stop complaining" Rose said banging a cloth covered stick over the drum that was probably gonna give her a hernia if she kept carrying it.

"That drum looks way cooler than a flute." John mumbled wiping a blue cloth over his own silver wind instrument which was indeed a flute.

"I make my fluting look like the coolest shit this school has ever eyes on." Dave said. John laughed and Rose snorted.

"The shit you say Dave I swear." Rose said patting the blonde on the back.

"I think I say pretty amazing shit Ms. La-rude." Dave retorted. "My vocabulary is impeccable."

"La-rude? Really Dave?" Rose asks rolling her eyes. "That's like saying Stri-dork. Or Eg-nerd."

"Sound better when I say it." Dave replied taking apart his interment and carefully placing it in it's case.

"You sure?" She asked raising a brow slinging her purple cat shaped shoulder bag over her shoulder.

"100%." Dave said snapping his flute case closed, his own black bookbag on one of his shoulders.

"Can you guys stop arguing slash flirting or whatever?" John asked as he was still placing his wind instrument into the blue cloth lined case.

"Flirt with them? Grody." Dave and Rose said in almost perfect unison save for the couple second delay that Dave had.

John rolled his eyes and closed his case standing up with his suitcase of a bookbag in one hand and his flute case in the other.

"On we go to the bus station!"

"Please don't sound excited for that." Rose said following after an excited John, Dave right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meannnnnn

Karkat had to do his homework with a Dora pen he borrowed from Kankri after a half an hour long rant about respecting people's stuff and Blah blah blah. 

If you've lived with Kankri for more than a week you learn to tune him out until he gets to the end of his random spiels or you get another rant for trying. 

It's honestly a 50/50 deal.

But anyhow Karkat was currently scavenging his English class for the pencil because he swears that was the last place he had it and he probably forgot it because Mr. Sleuth decided to embarrass him like the asshole he is.

"What are you doing KK?" Sollux asked watching his friend crawl around on the floor, 5 minutes before class started.

"Lost that really cool pencil I had and I'm trying to find it." Karkat replied.

"Uh huh." Sollux said setting his stuff on the desk near the door before walking to the back right of the class towards Karkat's seat because you know alphabetical order. Sleuth liked it for some reason. "Someone probably stole it." He stated bluntly.

"Who would steal a pink mechanical pencil?" Karkat scoffed. "That's dumb."

"You stole it from Fef. She gave it to you like 3 weeks ago."

"That isn't stealing that's just keeping it longer than necessary." Karkat grumbled. "I wonder if whitey confiscated it."

"As a whitey I am offended by that." 

Karkat scoffed. "Shut it Travos. You're like half black and other half black."

"My mom is like a quarter white." The crunch bound teen said taking his seat two spaces in front of Karkat. "That still counts."

"Sure." Karkat said rolling his eyes and finally getting off of the gross public school floor and taking his seat. "When are you gonna get a wheelchair again pushing you around in it was fun as hell."

"And the elevator passes." Sollux added. "Those were nice."

"You guys can't use my pain as a way to have fun or exploit me for elevator passes." Travos said with a pout, propping his crunches against the window sill. 

"Travos we're your friends we're allowed to." Karkat said reaching over Terezi's empty desk to pay his cripple friend on the back.

"You guys are not my friends, you're assholes." Travos said rolling his eyes pulling his stuff out of his bag and on to his desk.

"I can manage both." Sollux said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I am absolutely both." Karkat added with a smile.

"Gaaaaay." Someone called out and Karkat has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Who says we're straight though?" Travos said matter of factly wriggling his brows and ehhh rolled her eyes.

"The overbearing stench of Axe." Terezi said scaring Travos and Karkat because she sure as hell wasn't there before.

"TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK!" Karkat screeched as Travos almost fall out of his seat.

"Such proactive language Mr. Vantas and so loud at that." Mr. Sleuth says walking into the class and Karkat freezes. He was _fucked_  
\--  
Dave wasn't the smartest needle in the haystack but he knew 2 things for sure:

1\. Apple juice was the fucking bomb.com

And 2. Throwing apple juice at someone shouldn't give the same reaction as throwing an actual.

Okay _maybe_ throwing apple juice at the back of John's head because he can't hear his name being screamed from 20 feet away wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it didn't validate 5 days of detention.

"It was an empty bottle!" Dave argued to Rose who's currently piling fruit on to her tray.

"John has a bruise on his head." She paused as she grabbed an apple, "How hard did you throw it? Jesus Christ."

"I just sorta tossed it a bit too hard." Dave shrugged. "His dad didn't really need to take him out of school though. We need to practice our pieces for the halftime show."

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you that you couldn't play." Rose said.

"Me, John, and Terezi are the only people who play flute. John doesn't do anything do anything but stare at the cheerleaders. Well more like he stares at Vriska and Terezi just hits people with her flute." Dave said as he buys another bottle of apple juice. "They couldn't lose me."


	4. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update a week from wendsday maybe

Explaining that he has detention to Kankri was probably worst than being sent to Camp Alternia.

(Camp Alteria was and will always be the worst camp in the existence of the world. They were fed sardines. _Sardines_. And there was never a day that was below 100 degrees fuck what that thermostat said. Karkat tanned dark enough to get mistaken for Travos's brother. Multiple times. It was truly the worst thing he's ever experienced and he was getting a headache just thinking of it.)

Kankri was mad but he was mostly disappointed. Like oh so disappointed and Karkat know that for a fact because he said the word like 50 times while sighing and shaking his head solemnly.  
\--  
Dave gets a high five and then a punch in the shoulder, and then two more for flinching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with this and there hasn't been even one kiss or mentions of them being together wtf

Ace Dick should've never chose to be a teach for two reasons: 1. His name. Who in their right mind would surround themselves with teenagers with a name like Ace Dick. _Who_. And 2. He hated kids. Like he's honestly stated multiple times that he hates kids. Especially teenagers. 

So why was he currently situated in a humid room with the delinquents of the school staring either at him or the clock?

Money. Also Sleuth had a thing to do and he asked. More like he said: "Ace cover for me." and Ace just accepted it.

Pickle would've been way better for this.

But he was here and in charge of 7 kids which is way less than the 19 he had to cover three weeks ago. And they seem to be a quiet group with no one saying a single word other that the phrase: _"Do you have a pencil_.

But then there's a loud: "THAT'S MY FUCKING PENCIL!" and Ace takes back everything he just thought.

"Quie-" Ace starts before he's cut off by a kid wearing sunglasses. _Indoors_. 

"I found it the other da-" Sunglasses starts. 

"GIVE IT BACK." It's the kid that began yelling.

"'m gonna give it back!" Sunglasses replies back his voice slowly elevating, a slight Southern twang in his voice.

It takes two seconds before there's a full on screaming match. Well more like the first kid screaming and Sunglasses talking just above a normal speaking tone. 

"Out!" Ace is getting a headache and the two of them arguing was not the cure.

The two of them glare at each other before slowly exiting the room


End file.
